Tears Of Acid
by LongLiveUchiha
Summary: Sasuke's point of veiw:  after my parents had abandoned me and my brother, i felt like nothing was left to live for. I started smoking pot and drinking more and more. It came to the point where i dont know why i was living. Untill i fell inlove with him.
1. Chapter 1:  4:20 AM

*****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. *****

**NOTE: this story contains drugs and violence and may contain some sex scenes later on. Also there is a lot of cussing. If any of these offend you, please don't read. Thank you and enjoy :)**

**Chapter One:**

**4:20am**

It was late. And I lay in my bed bored as fuck. Why must I be grounded on a Friday night? I'm a fucking Uchiha. Itachi was aloud out. But why not me?

I was startled by the load roar coming from my cell phone that lay on my nightstand. I picked it up and read a text that said:

From: Naruto

You're coming out tonight. Meet me out here in 5 minutes.

Sent: 11:35 pm.

I was confused and didn't get what he meant. And just as I was about to send a reply, a small rock hit my window.

I hulled myself out of bed and walk across my room and peered out my window. And of course, I could see Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Neji standing in my front yard staring up at me.

Naruto placed two hands around his mouth and followed up with a loud shout roaring from his lips.

"Hey ass wipe! Get your ass down here! My nipples are getting hard!"

I opened my window and shout whispered back.

"Shut the fuck up you moron! Do you WANT my parents to wake up?"

"What? Sorry I can't hear you over my huge ass nipples! Get your ass down here you cunt!" Naruto shouted back. What an ass hole he was.

I signaled them to wait a minute and I closed my window and ran to my closet.

I grabbed my favorite jacket and slipped on a pair of old ragged skinny jeans and slipped on my shoes. I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room and quietly shut the door behind me. I didn't bother doing that thing where you stuff pillows under your bed sheets. My parents never come into my room anyways.

I continued to tip toe down the dark hallway. As I passed my parents room, I could hear the loud sound of snoring. I heard a grunt and I froze in my tracks. It was quiet for a moment then the snoring started up again as did I.

I made my way down the stairs and slipped out the front door onto my porch.

"Ah, there he is! Ole' Sasuke Uchia himself! Glad you could make it!" Gaara shouted while smacking my back with his hand and resting his arm over my shoulder. He smelled strongly of alcohol and walked very sluggishly. It was then that I realized he was carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels in his other hand. He took a sip and raised his bottle in the air and began to sing.

"Drink the 40 oz! Get crunk in the club! Throw your bottles in the air like you don't give a FUCK!" he then chugged down some more Jack Daniels and whipped his mouth on his sleeve. He was clearly drunk.

"Why did you drag me out here?" I asked not paying any attention to Gaara's drunken head resting by my neck as he slurred random sentences into my ear with his eyes just barely open.

"We're gonna party, man!" Exclaimed Naruto as he turned to Kiba and said,

"Hey. Do my nipples feel hard to you?" Naruto thrusted his chest in the air. Without hesitation, Kiba rubbed Naruto's nipples with his fingers and looked up at the sky as if in thought.

"Hmmm…there is defiantly some hard nipple action going on there." He finally said with a thoughtful look on his face. Neji couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Kiba stopped rubbing Naruto's nipples. Thank God for that.

We all headed down the pitch-black street. Gaara was half asleep and drooling all over my jacket. Yet, he still managed to keep on drinking.

"Where are we going?" I asked after about 5 minutes of listening to Kiba and Naruto have a long conversation about nipples and the sound of Neji's laughter.

After a while Naruto turned and faced me while walking backwards.

"We're going back to Gaara's place. His parents are out of town and he's got some good shit." Just as Naruto said that, Gaara raised his bottle and murmured into my shoulder,

"Tis shit is bombest shit."

"Ha! Good to know your still alive. But you better gimme that bottle before you drink yourself dead." Naruto reached for Gaara's bottle and Gaara lunged his arm away and moaned,

"Nooo is mine you bitch." It was funny cause his eyes were closed, yet he managed to move his arm freely and speak.

"Come on man! You wanna die before we smoke your bomb ass weed?"

"That's my weed. Hands off you mother fucking fucker." Gaara moaned.

"Well, if you die, more for us." Naruto tried to hold back a smirk.

"Fine. You punk ass. Take it." Gaara lifted the bottle and dropped it. He left his hand in the air with his fingers spread open for about a minute. Then dropped his arm by his waste. The bottle just made a big crash against the pavement. What a hysterical sight it was. I couldn't help but join in with the laughter that filled the cool night air.

We got to Gaara's house and walked right in.

"Honey! Im home!" Shouted Neji as he was the first to walk through the door.

"As am I Bitches!" Kiba grabbed his crotch and pointed a finger above his head and did some weird dance as he entered. Naruto walked in the doorway and stood there for a second as he lifted his head to the ceiling and began to shout,

"Lets tear this shit up!" and then continued to walk in.

I was the last to enter the dark house with a drunk Gaara hanging on my shoulder.

"What should I do with little red here?" I motioned my head toward Gaara.

"Jus throw him on the couch. He'll wake up." Naruto pointed to the couch as he made his way upstairs. I assumed he went straight for the weed cause once he reached the top of the stairs I heard a loud scream come from his direction.

"HOLY FUCK! JACK POT!"

Kiba and Neji laughed at that clever comment Naruto had made.

"HAHAHA! JACK…..POT! HAHAHA! CAUSE HE FOUND THE POT! HAHAHA" Kiba was laughing so hard he was hold his sides while Neji was whipping tears away from his eyes. I laughed along too as we left Gaara on the couch while the rest of us went up stairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I could see a purple light at the end of a dark hallway. As I headed for the room the light was coming from, I could smell the sweet scent of fresh Marijuana.

I turned into the room, and there…..right before my very eyes…..was a grow room. 10 tall plants stood along the wall. I could see Naruto out of the corner of my eye rummaged through the crop that was all ready harvested and packed into clear bags.

"How much we got?" asked Neji as he walked over to glare over Naruto's shoulder.

"I would say….about a pound." Replied Naruto still estimating the weed.

"DAY-UM." Exclaimed Kiba from beside me. Then he raised his hand and shouted,

"I'LL GET THE BONG!" and he ran out of the room.

All I could do was stare and admire the tall green plants. They smelled wonderful. And I couldn't wait to taste the smoke on the back of my tongue.

Naruto turned around and motioned us out of the room. He had a large bag in his hand full of crop. My mouth was drooling.

We made our way back down the hall and down the stairs to the living room. We sat down on the floor in a circle next to the couch Gaara was laying on.

Then Kiba ran down the stairs with a purple and black bong in his hand. But as he got to the last step, I heard a thud. Turns out that dumbass tripped and fell flat on his face on the hardwood floor. There was a pause followed by a load moan.

"Dude! Is-" Naruto began to ask. But Kiba's loud voice interrupted him. He took a deep breath after each word.

"The. Bong. Is. Ok." He shouted as he raised the hand that held the bong up into the air. He still lay there not moving a muscle. Naruto ran over to him.

"Omg! Are you ok?" Naruto grabbed the bong and stroked it as he walked back to the circle. He just left Kiba there on the floor to fend for himself.

Kiba managed to get up and walk over to the circle and sit down. Naruto motioned to open the bag, but stopped and left us all in suspense. He started to check things off.

"Lighter?"

"Check." Replied Neji as he threw the lighter in the middle of the circle next to the bong.

"Bong?"

"Check."

"Weed?"

"Check."

"Air Freshener?"

"Check."

"Water IN bong?"

"Check."

Everything seemed to be there so Naruto carefully ripped open the bag and pinched some weed out and placed it in the bong.

"GREEN!" shouted Naruto.

"Douse!" Shouted Kiba.

"Trips!" I shouted.

"Quad." Sighed Neji. Gaara was obviously last in line to take a hit.

Naruto perched his lips around the top of the bong. He took the lighter and cornered the weed until he got a strong enough hit. He inhaled. Took a quick breath. And inhaled again. He passed the bong over to Kiba as he held the smoke in and slowly let it out. A mist filled the room.

The smell of the weed must of woke Gaara cause at that instant he sprained up and slid off the couch and into the circle.

"Fuckin bitch weren't gonna wake me! Ah shit. Looks like I'm last." Gaara rubbed his eyes and watched Kiba take a hit.

The bong came to my hands.

Light.

Inhale.

Breath.

Pass.

It went like that for a few hits until we had to fill the bong again. I started to feel my high. It was great. We all sat there. Not knowing what the hell was going on. But we were all having the time of our lives.

I slowly turned my intoxicated head over to look at Gaara. His head was against the couch while the rest of his body was sprawled out. His eyes were barely open. I laughed at the sight of the red haired boy in front of me. Everyone met my glare and laughed as well.

"Nuh. Shut up. Ima be…. ima be spider man and ima whoop yo assets." Gaara slurred dazedly.

"I gots me dee munchies." Said Naruto.

"Oooo. Lets order a pizza!" Kiba suggested. Naruto took 5 minutes to search for his phone that was laying right on his lap. He picked it up and began to dial.

"Wait…was the number?" he asked.

"Uh….o shit! I don't know. Call 911. Maybe they can tell us." Answered Kiba.

The conversation went on like this:

Neji: No bitch. That's for when you're dying.

Kiba: But we are dying. Look at Gaara. He's half stoned to death.

Naruto: If we don't get food soon then ima die of hunger! I'm shit hungry!

Kiba: Call nine eleven dumbass.

Naruto: Ok. What's the number?

Kiba: I think its….9…..uh…..1…..and another 1.

Naruto: Shhh….its ringing.

911: 911 what's your emergency?

Naruto: Yes. Hello. Im hungry and I need a pizza. Make it a large with those spicey circle things.

911: Sir, this is 911. Not pizza hut.

Naruto: Oooo. Can you get me to pizza hut?

911: Sir, we have to keep the lines open for people in dying need.

Naruto: But we are in dying need! Gaara is dying! He needs food fast before…hello?

Kiba: Hi

Naruto: Not you idiot. The phone lady. Hello? You there?

Kiba: Im right here!

Naruto: Shut up! The phone lady hung up. There must have been a fire cause I heard a loud beep.

Kiba: Fuck. Where we gonna get food?

Naruto: I have some place called PIZZA in my phone. Lets call it!

Kiba: Mmmmm…pizza sounds goooood.

Naruto: Yes! Mister pizza guy? Can I has a large pizza with the spicey circles and a beer?

Pizza Guy: You mean pepperonis and root beer?

Naruto: OH! That sounds good! That too!

Pizza Guy: Is this Naruto?

Naruto: Whoa. How'd you know my name?

Pizza Guy: You…never mind. I'll be right there with the pizza.

Naruto hung up the phone and reached for the bong. As we waited for our food, we took as many hits as we could. Before we knew it, we smoked the whole bag of weed. We were fucked up.

The door bell rang and Neji hid behind the TV thinking it was the cops. Kiba just stared at the door with a blank expression on his face. He was out of it. Naruto sluggishly got up and made his way to the door. Dragging his feet as he walked. He had to stop a few times to remember what he was doing.

He opened the door, grabbed the pizza and the pop, and slammed the door shut, turned around, and made his way back to the circle. He sat down and dropped the box in front of us. We all rushed toward the food like animals. Hardly chewing anything. We didn't bother to get cups. We just passed the bottle around till it was empty.

After we ate, we fell asleep.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake myself up.

"Crazy ass dream." I said to myself while trying to adjust to the light.

"Whaa?" moaned the half asleep Neji on the floor beside me.

"GAH!" I screamed. Everyone shot up and screamed along with me.

"What! What happened!" shouted Naruto.

"ITS MORNING AND IM NOT HOME! I HAVE TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled while getting up.

"Dude. You're already out. If they cared, they would of called by now." Gaara yawned. "So chill."

I sighed in relief. Gaara did have a point. Naruto and Kiba began to clean up and spray the air to hide the smell of weed. While they were doing that, me, Gaara and Neji played the sentence game. Its where everyone goes in a circle and says one word to form a sentence. This is how it went:

Gaara: I

Neji: Love

Me: Booty

Gaara: That

Neji: Bounces

Me: Like

Gaara: Kittehs.

Neji: You dumbass! That doesn't make sense!

Gaara: Its not suppose to!

Neji: Say something else!

Gaara: No! I like kittehs! Sides, that's not how you play the game. So it stays! So MEH! *sticks out tongue to Neji*

Neji: Urgh. Whatever. Sasuke, you start.

Me: Dinosaurs

Gaara: Have

Neji: Large

Gaara: TOE NAILS!

Neji: DUMBASS! ITS SASUKE'S TURN!

Gaara: I DON'T CARE!

Neji: Your stupid.

Gaara: Whatever. Just start.

Neji: Ok. Don't mess it up this time!

Neji: Condoms

Me: Are

Gaara: Flexible

Neji: When

Me: Tarder Sauce

Gaara: Is

Neji: Smeared

Me: On

Gaara: Donkeys.

Neji: You're a dumbass.

Gaara: Cunt.

Neji: Homo.

Gaara: Drag queen.

Neji: Transvestite.

Gaara: *glares at Neji*

Gaara: Chonch burger fucking confused homosexual faggot.

Neji was about to reply to the little cuss off he and Gaara were having, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Hey Pherb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Naruto shouted. Neji and Gaara played along.

"What? Are we gonna build a rocket ship!" Neji replied.

"Or a ladder that goes all the way to the moon!" Gaara added. Naruto smirked.

"Nooo. We're gonna PARTY!" Naruto screamed till he was out of air. Neji, Kiba, and Gaara cheered and 'whooted'.

"Fuck ya motha fucka!" Gaara screeched.

"Lets go back to my place. My brother might have some stuff." I suggested.

"What about your parents?" asked Naruto.

"Who gives a fuck? Their probably already out anyway."

"Too Sasuke's house!" Naruto cheered.

We all ran out the door and headed down the street. We saw some guys moving slowly in a car down the road. Their faces were covered and all the windows were rolled down.

"UCHIA!"

One of them shouted. We all stopped dead in our tracks and focused our attention at the guy in the passenger seat.

"Little Uchia!"

Another guy shouted from the back seat. The car came to a stop.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused. They all laughed simultaneously.

"Come on man! You don't member me? I'm in the Akatsuki with your brother man!" The guy in the passenger seat had a wide grin on his face. Yes. Now I remember these guys. Their always at my house getting wasted with my brother. When I was younger I use to sit in the back seat of the car and watch the people they shot when they decided to do a random drive by shooting on another gang. Yes. My brother was in a gang. Yes. I've hung out with gang bangers. The rumor is that I'm going to end up joining the gang. But I don't know if I will or not.

"Oh yeah." Was all I managed to say.

"Where you headed Lil' Uchia? We can give you and your friends a lift it ya want." The man in the passenger seat offered. After looking closely, I could tell that it was Pein.

"Nah. We're jus goin back to my house to raid Itachi's stash." I answered.

"Raid? What you gotta do that for? We can hook you up." He motioned for me to come up to the car.

"Here," he said, "Take this. You didn't get it from me." I held out my hand. He set a purple velvet bag in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Acid," he replied, "It will fucking BLOW YOUR MIND. But be warned. Even though this shit can give you a great high, it can also give you the worst high you have ever had in your entire life. Its like a fucking nightmare until you sober up." I looked up into his eyes. I've always heard of acid. But never got the chance to try it. I was stoked.

"Well I gotta run Lil' Uchia. Catch ya later." He tossed his hand in the air for a symbol of good-bye and the car drove off. I turned around to look at my friends that had a confused look on their face. We stood there in silence staring at each other. I broke the silence by screaming.

"SCORE!" I screamed. Everyone still looked confused.

"We have Acid." I confirmed. At that moment they all cheered and high fived each other.

"FUCK YEAH!" shouted Naruto as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Off to Lil' Uchia's!" he shouted while pointing toward my house.

We got to my house and we stumbled through the door laughing and cheering. My parents were out and Itachi was nowhere to be found. I stopped laughing as soon as I realized that everyone grew quite. We all stood there in the quite room. I looked to see what was wrong. And there…in the middle of the room…stood a dark figure. It was so dark in the room that all I could see was the portrait of a person's body. I couldn't make out who it was.

The strange figure lit a cigarette. In the light from the flame, I could see a strand of pink hair.

The figure blew out some smoke and said softly,

"I've been waiting for you…Sasuke Uchia."


	2. Chapter 2:  whoa

**Chapter Two:**

** Whoa.**

The figure flicked on the light switch. Everyone gasped. Right there in front of us, was a half naked Sakura leaning against the wall. She took another hit from the cigarette and tilted her head back and blew out more smoke. She turned and looked at me.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting." She said seductively. She threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. Then slowly made her way to me. She rested her hand on my chest and wiped a piece of hair out of my face with the other hand.

"Happy to see me?" she smirked. Everyone just stared at each other while I stood there staring at Sakura's boobs. Where else was I supposed to look? I was a teenage boy with a half naked girl standing right in front of me!

"Uh." Was all I could say. She giggled and took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Sasuke's gonna fuck tonight!" shouted Gaara. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Hey Sasuke, since your gonna be busy eating strawberry shurburt, can we have the Acid?" Naruto held his hands up waiting to catch the velvet bag. I pulled it out of my pocket and threw it his way. My eyes still locked on Sakura.

"Thanks! Catch ya later buddy!" Shouted Naruto as him and the guys made their way out the door.

Sakura led me up stairs and into my room. She shut the door behind her and threw me on the bed. We started fiercely kissing and she slid off my shirt, my pants and then my underwear. I was completely naked. Then she slid off her underwear and we laid there fully naked kissing. I suddenly felt hard.

'This is it,' I thought, 'I'm loosing my virginity. Was it really this easy?'

*SEXUAL CONTENT REMOVED*

We had sex. I had sex. It was great. And after I had fucked Sakura, she got up and left. I kinda liked that. The thought of fucking someone, with no strings attached, just brought a smile to my face. She was my own personal hooker. That was free of course.

After my little session with Sakura, I decided to get out of bed and get dressed. I wanted to meet up with the guys again and have a few drinks or smoke some more weed.

After I had put on my pants, I heard a loud noise come from down stairs. I stood there to listen to what was happening. I didn't even bother to put my shirt on.

While I was listening to the noises from down stairs, someone threw open my bedroom door and two men grabbed each of my arms and dragged me through the hall and down the stairs and outside. They threw me in the backseat and slammed the door shut. One guy was in the back with me holding my arms together while the other two men were in the front. I then heard the engine roar to life and I was watching my house become further in the distance as we drove away.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted.

"Shut it Uchia."

That familiar voice made me realize that it was a gang other than the Akatsuki. I was either:

Gonna be ok

Be beat to death

I'm pretty sure it was a combination of both.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted at the man who was driving the small black car.

"We have some business to take care of."

"Like what!"

The car had pulled into a parking lot of an old abandon warehouse. It was big and looked as if it has been vacant for years. There was dust all over the windows. Some windows were cracked and the brick was all discolored in some spots.

We drove to the back of the building and the car came to a stop.

"Where the hell-" I started to say but the guy sitting next to me that were holding my arms, yanked me out of the car. I was lead through the back door and into the old building. They took me to some room and tied me to a chair. Great. I was being held hostage. What the fuck.

"Start talking." A tall man stood before me. The room was pitch black other than a light bulb that hung over me.

"OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND START TALKING!" the man slapped me across the face.

"I don't know what you want!" I shouted back.

"You're the brother of Itachi. The one apart of the damn Akatsuki."

"Yes. I am. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell me where the grow house is."

"Grow house? What grow house?" The man threw a Shuriken in my arm.

"Don't play dumb with me! Now tell me where they keep all the fucking weed!"

"I'm not playing dumb! I really don't know!" Another Shuriken was thrown in my other arm.

"Bull shit!"

"I was never informed about any grow house! I'm not a member of the Akatsuki! They don't tell me shit like that! And why do you give a shit where their grow house is anyway! You have your own!"

"Listen here smart ass! They have the best weed in town. They're taking all our customers!"

"Not my problem your weed sucks ass!" I probably shouldn't have said that cause the man punched me in the face.

"Listen boss, he's not talking. What if he really doesn't know?" I heard a voice from the other side of the room. The guy standing in front of me took a long pause. I assumed he was the boss.

"Take care of him. I'm done here. But make sure this little punk ass doesn't know who we are and where we are." The guy walked away. Then a couple of other guys walked up to me and threw a velvet bag over my head and beat the living shit out of me.

After they had done their thing, they untied me from the chair and lead me back outside and in the car. We drove for what seemed like hours. I couldn't tell where we were cause the bag was still left over my head.

The car came to a stop and the door flung open. A guy untied my hands, ripped the bag off my head and pushed me onto the cement. And drove off.

I laid there on my stomach on the cold, hard cement. I lifted my head and saw that I was in some alley. I made my way to my feet. I had no fucking idea where I was. And I had a God-awful headache.

I walked through the alley. I found a street and walked along it. It was already night. All I had for light was the dim street lights.

It was silent. There were almost no cars. And no sound. Just the sound of the wind. And a swing set squeaking back and forth in a near by park. I found the park and I laid down on the closest bench and dozed off crying. I was scared. I didn't know where I was, what had happened, and if I was ever going to find home. What if those men came back? They'd kill me for sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Kakashi

**Chapter Three:**

…

"Sasuke?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I opened my eyes and looked up at the man in front of me. But I was so out of it that I couldn't make out who it was.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! Are you alright?" The man observed my wounds with worry. I moaned in pain.

"Sasuke! It's ok! I'll help you!" The man lifted me up in his arms. I moaned again from the pain in my body.

The man carried me out of the park and down the street. I just closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

I woke up and it took me a minute to realize I was no longer in the park. I don't remember coming here.

I found myself laying on a couch. I looked around the room. I noticed I was all bandaged up. Then Kakashi walked in. He held two cups in his hand.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"Did you…bring me here?" I asked. He nodded and said,

"Yeah. I found you passed out and all beat up on the park bench. I wasn't just gonna leave you there." He handed me a cup of tea and sat across from me.

"So, what happened to you?" He took a sip of his tea without looking away from my face. I looked down at my cup and just stared at my reflection in the golden liquid.

"Well," I started to say, "Some gang wanted to know where Itachi's grow house was. And when I told them I didn't know, they beat me up."

"Huh. Well…shit happens." I looked up to look at him. He was just staring at the floor.

"Sorry. Im no good at helping people with problems." He looked up at me and added, "Your wounds should heal within a weak or so." And stood up. I just sat there. Wondering what was wrong cause he looked troubled. I watched him walk out of the living room and into the kitchen. I heard him drop the glass in the sink. So I got up and went to the kitchen.

I stood there in the doorway. I could see Kakashi with one hand on each side of the sink. He was leaning over the sink with his head down. He looked up and looked out the window that was placed right above the sink.

"You ok?" I asked. He just stood there.

"Yeah. Im fine. You should probably go home now." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen without even looking at me. What was wrong with him?

"Kakashi." I called after him. He just ignored me. So I followed him. He could hear my foot steps and stopped in the hallway. He sighed and looked over his shoulder. But he didn't look at me. He looked at the ground. Refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he said in almost a whisper, "Go home. I'll be fine. Just go."

He turned his head back around and continued to walk to where ever he was going. I just decided it was best to leave now. I'll see him again.

As I walked out the door and into the sunlight, I couldn't help but think about Kakashi. But hey, what was I gonna do? He wanted to be left alone. I had to respect that.

So I walked down the street. But I didn't know which way my house was. So I stopped an on going taxi. I opened the door and hopped in.

"Uchiha Mansion." Was all I had to say. The driver knew where the Uchiha Mansion was. Everyone did. The driver gave me a worried look and started to drive.

While in the taxi, going down the street, I just stared out the window at the scenery that looked so new to me. We've been driving for about 20 minutes now. And the sky was getting dark and it started to rain. There were rain droplets on the window. So I picked two that were falling and had a little race with them. I remember when Itachi and I would pick a raindrop of our own and see who's would reach the bottom first. I miss those days. I miss being a little kid and being so care free. I miss being with my big brother Itachi. But those days were gone. Cause I was now a teenager. A life filled with drugs, sex, and drama.

The taxi reached my house. I got out and turned around to give the taxi driver his money. He looked at me with a frightened face.

"Nah. Its on me." He shoved the money away and drove off. I was starting to get sick and tired of everyone being so afraid of the Uchiha family. But whatever. I just wanted to get inside my house and sleep for a few days. It's been a long weekend.


	4. Chapter 4: exspect the unexspected

**Chapter Four:**

**Expect the Un-expected. **

I walked into my dark house and turned on the lights. The house was quiet. And there was a letter on the table. I walked over and picked up the letter. It read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ We can't take this disappointment anymore. We can't deal with all the stress you and Itachi inflict upon us. You constantly let us down. You're not the son we want. We want a better son. You're the son we never wanted. So we have decided to move to another state and start new. We are starting a new family and this time we'll make sure our new children wont turn out like you. We're sick of being feared and questioned by every person we come across. By the time you read this we will already be gone._

_ You and your brother are going to have to find a way to pay the bills and buy food. We aren't supporting you anymore. _

_ P.S. _

_ Don't contact us._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha_

After reading that, I kind of just stood there. I didn't know what was worse, the fact that my parents had just abandoned me, or that I'm some gangs target. I couldn't help but cry. The tears just rolled down my cheeks. I crumpled up the paper and turned around and punched a hole in the wall. After my rage, I just broke down. I laid my back against the wall and slid to the floor. Tears still running down my face. I couldn't help it. My life had fallen apart before my eyes. And there was nothing I could do. I sat there on the floor with my knees to my chest. Crying myself to sleep.

I woke up and found myself in my bed. I have no idea how I had gotten there. Then it occurred to me that Itachi must of found me and carried me up to my room.

I looked over at my calendar and realized it was Monday. I have school and I was already late. So I pulled myself out of bed and sluggishly walked across the room and put some clean clothes on. The ones I was wearing wear stained with blood and ripped.

I walked out of my room and realized Itachi had already left. So I went into his room and took his weed stash. I packed a bowl and smoked it. Then I packed another. And another until I was high enough to forget. But I still remembered I had to go to school. So I slowly walked down stairs and grabbed a bottle of Liquor out of the fridge. I put on my book bag and headed for the door chugging the warm liquid as I made my way to school.

By the time I got to school, I was so fucked up that I couldn't think straight and my eyes hurt. I smoked a joint I had rolled and chugged the last of my Liquor. I threw the bottle to the ground and walked into the building.

"Morning Sasuke. Your late so you'll have to sign in." the lady at the desk called after me as I entered the building. She held up a clipboard so I could sign in. But I just ignored her and walked by to my class.

I walked into the class room and I was welcomed by the teacher,

"Finally decided to come, eh, Sasuke? Do you have a pass?" I threw my book bag on the ground at my desk.

"No." was all I said without making any eye contact with anyone in the room. I sat down and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I could hear whispering and giggling girls.

"Go down to the attendance desk and sign in, Sasuke." The teacher demanded. But I simply just replied,

"No."

The teacher gave up and said, "Alright. Everyone take out your text books and start on chapter 7." I just sat there staring at the ground. I could hear whispering then everyone turn their head at the same time. Someone sitting next to me leaned over and asked,

"Dude, are you high?" Again I just sat there. Not saying a word. He tried again.

"You reek of weed."

"Your point?" I said without taking my eyes off the red and white tiled floor.

"I guess there is none. You ok, man?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Your not gonna whip out a razor or a sharp knife and start cutting yourself are you?" All the jocks next to him laughed.

"Fuck off." I was getting pissed. Don't mess with a high drunk guy.

"Aw, you gonna cry?" I stood up and looked at the boy with my red blood shot eyes.

"I said FUCK OFF." And I punched him in the face. His nose started bleeding. Everyone looked at me. Then at him. Then at me again. The teacher opened his mouth to speak, but I just grabbed my book bag and headed out of the room and to the office.

I sat down in the office and the lady at the desk said,

"Can I help you Mister Uchiha?"

"I punched some kid in the face and broke his nose." The lady gave me a concerned look and didn't say anything else for awhile.

After about 20 minutes of sitting in the small room watching students and teachers make their way in and out, I started to sober up and I had a head ache. The lady at the desk then said,

"I'm going to have to call your parents and have them sign this slip for your school suspension. They will have to take you home also." I stood up and said,

"I have no parents anymore. I'll just walk home." And I walked out of the office without looking at a single person. I was clearly not in the mood.

I walked home from school. It was only a block away. I walked into my house and threw my book bag across the room. I walked into the living and laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

A load pound woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto and Gaara standing in my living room just staring at me.

"Hey! He's alive!" shouted Naruto.

"You dumbass! I'm hung over! I don't need you to fucking shout in my ear!" I propped myself up on the couch and scooted over so Naruto and Gaara could sit next to me. And they did.

"Dude. What the fuck happened to you? I heard you punched a kid." Naruto sat next to me and Gaara on the other side of Naruto.

"He was bugging the hell out of me and I wasn't in the mood to deal with his bull shit."

"But what happened?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Uh, yeah!"

I sighed.

"After you guys left and I had sex with Sakura, she left and these guys burst in and kidnapped me. They were some gang. They beat me up and left me in an ally to die. I wondered off to a park and fell asleep on a bench when Kakashi found me. He nursed me to health and then I left his house. When I got home, I got a letter from my parents saying how disappointed they are so they abandoned me and my brother. So I smoked a couple bowls and a joint and drank a bottle of Liquor before school today."

"Whoa. I'm sorry, man. It'll be all right. We're here for you." Naruto put his arm around my shoulder. I don't know why, but I liked the touch.

"Sure. I guess." Was all I could say.

"Hey, if you ever need a place to stay, you can always crash at my place." Gaara offered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We all love you, man. Don't forget that. Well," Gaara looked at his phone and stood up, "I have to be somewhere, I'll see you guys soon." Gaara walked out the door. Naruto stood up.

"I should probably go too." He said. I stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What?" he asked as he looked at me with those deep blue eyes. I don't know what happened. I couldn't control myself. I leaned in and started kissing Naruto on the lips. And he kissed me back.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth. We passionately kissed. I took my free hand and held Naruto's cheek in the palm of my hand while my other hand gripped his arm. I slid my hand down his arm and held his hand. He then took his free hand and wrapped it around my waist. It was an awkward position, but I didn't care. For the first time ever, I felt something. I felt happy.

After a long make out session, Naruto pulled away and looked into my eyes. He whispered,

"You taste like liquor."

"Sorry." I chuckled.

"I have to go." He gave me one last kiss and headed out the door. I just stood there, with a smile on my face, but at the same time, I was confused. Did that really happen? Is that why I didn't feel anything special when I had sex with Sakura? I was gay and I didn't even realize it.


	5. Chapter 5: awkward

**Chapter Five:**

**Awkward.**

I walked into school sober for the first time in a long time. Yeah my parents left and I practically live by myself, but I couldn't help but think that me and Naruto could actually be a thing. I can't stop smiling.

I walked over to my locker and shoved my book bag inside. I don't really bring anything to class. And I just carried a book bag to hold my drugs and beer in. You know, just in case.

I made my way over to Naruto's locker to greet him. But I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Right before me, down the hallway, Naruto was making out with a girl. And not just any girl. He was making out with Sakura. What a whore she is! And what the hell happened with the kiss Naruto and me had? Did that mean nothing?

He turned around and caught my glare. We stared into each other's eyes across the hall until I turned around and walked away in the other direction. I am such an idiot to actually think he liked me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

I headed toward my chemistry class with a broken heart. And guess what? Naruto was in that class with me. And we had to work on a lab project together. Just great. Could this day get any worse?

I walked over to my seat. Not meeting Naruto's eyes. I sat down on the stool at the big black table that only seated two. Naruto occupied the other seat.

"Hey man! What's up?" Naruto greeted me. I just stared at the chalkboard in front of me.

"Sasuke…?" He asked.

'What?" I replied in a harsh manner.

"You okay man?" Was he serious?

"No. Im not okay." There was a brief silence. Then he spoke.

"…Ooooh. Your mad cause I was making out with your girl. I'm sorry man. I'll back off." I turned my head to look into his eyes.

"I don't give a rats ass about that dirty whore." His eyebrows clenched in a confused look.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Do you not remember what happened the other night?" He took a minute then I could see it snap into his mind.

"Oh….OH! You mean the kiss? I'm sorry man. I was so fucking high. I didn't know what I was doing. I bet it was awkward for you. Sorry."

"Yeah…that's it…" I said. So…I was the only one that felt something, but he didn't know that. He though it was all a miss understanding…great. So I have fallen in love with a guy that was straighter than a fucking needle. I am such an idiot.

"So we cool?" He asked as he put out his fist.

"Yeah. We cool." My fist met his as I looked away. I didn't want him to see the hurt that burned in my eyes.

He chuckled and picked up some chemicals to get started on the project. From then on, all we talked about was the project.

I got home and I threw my bag onto the floor. I walked into the living room and sunk into the couch. I stared at the ceiling.

"Hey fucker!" Itachi walked out of the kitchen and leaned in the doorway of the living room while shoving a bagel into his mouth.

"Long time no see, eh?" He giggled as he swallowed and took another bite. I looked over at him.

"I thought you died or something." I said that in such a serious voice. I was just in a depressed mood.

"What's wrong lil' Uchia?" He finished his bagel and walked over to the couch and messed my hair up with his hand as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing." I said while looking away.

"Ah, bull shit." I turned and looked into his eyes.

"What would you do…if…you loved someone…that didn't love you back…?" His eyes grew soft.

"Sorry." I looked away again.

"Nah. Its ok. But if you don't mind me asking…who are you in love with?"

I stared at the ground as I told him the whole story between Naruto and me. He just sat in silence for a minute.

"Tell him." He finally said.

"But…"

"Just tell him." He got up and put on his Akatsuki cloak and opened the front door. He looked back and said, "Trust me." Then continued out the door. I just sat there confused and in deep thought. What if I told him and it ruined our whole friendship? What if he got creeped out and ignored me? But…what if he felt the same way…

It was late and I decided to tell Naruto. So I left my house at around 1am. I headed toward Naruto's house. I was going to tell him. I couldn't stand sitting around and wondering 'what if?' I had to do it now, or I never would.

I got to his house and I picked up a rock to throw at his window, but as I looked up into his bedroom window, I saw a light. And then I saw Sakura's head lift up. I looked closer and they were both naked. They were having sex. A tear fell from my eye. I threw the rock in anger and broke the window. I heard a scream and Naruto sprang up from the bed. His eyes met mine.

"Sasuke!" He called after me. I whipped my tears on my sleeve and turned around and ran toward my house. Not stopping to take a breath. I ran as the tears fell from my eyes.

I ran inside my house and slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and fell onto my bed. My face in the pillow. Bawling my eyes out. What the hell was I doing? I was crying over a boy. We weren't even together. Its not like he cheated on me. But it still hurt to see him with someone else. You know? I couldn't help the fact that I was in love.

So I cried myself to sleep. I knew I wasn't going to be making an appearance at school for a while. I couldn't bear to look at those beautiful eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: poem

**Chapter Six:**

**Poem.**

It was morning. The sun raised and I slowly opened my damp eyes. They were still wet from all the tears.

I looked over at my clock and saw it was 10am. School was already started by now. I wasn't going.

I shifted my position so I laid on my back to stare at the ceiling. So many thoughts filled my mind. Most of them were of him. I couldn't help it. He haunted my mind. I read somewhere that poetry was a good way to let out feelings. I think I might try it.

So I lifted myself out of bed and rummaged through my things to find an empty notebook and pen. I was successful after about 10 minutes of searching.

I walked back over to my bed and laid down on my stomach and began to write. I just let my feelings flow.

_Love._

_By: Sasuke Uchia_

_Im in love with a boy that doesn't feel the same._

_I've never felt this way._

_I feel like my heart has been torn to shreds._

_My heart is calling out to him._

_Screaming his name._

_I'm in love._

_I can't help it that I feel this way._

_I'm in love with you._

_But you don't know it._

_How can I be so stupid?_

_I'm such a fool!_

_I feel worthless._

_Everyday I think of you._

_Everyday I want you._

_I need you next to me._

_In my arms._

_I need you to be mine._

_Or I won't be able to live another night._

_I just wish you could see._

_That I'm in love._

_I wish you would love me._

Well…I let out my feelings. And honestly, I feel a little better. But the pain is still there. Broken hearts aren't easy to mend together. Sigh.

I closed my notebook and left it on the bed as I got up and walked across the room. I grabbed my old wooden box and pulled out my bowl, my lighter and a bag of Dro.

I sat on the floor with my back against the bed. I pulled my old record player out from under my bed. I also pulled out a few records. I loved the sound of old vinyl records. I took out 'Cheap Trick' and set it on the record player as I turned it on.

I packed my bowl as I listened to the beautiful sound of 'Dream Police'.

Light.

Inhale.

Breath.

All my problems can be taken care of. All I need is my good old friend Mary-Jane. She's always got my back.

Light.

Inhale.

Breath.

My mouth is dry. So I pulled a Monster Energy drink from under my bed. I keep a lot of stuff under there now that I think about it.

I cracked it open and took a sip. It tasted WONDERFUL. I have an idea.

I grabbed my notebook and pen and flipped it open to a new page. I started to write as I took breaks to take a hit off my bowl.

_Heartless._

_By: Sasuke Uchia. AKA. I'm stoned. _

_Falling _

_Im falling from my sanity_

_Im going insane_

_My feelings are captivating me_

_If only if you could see_

_What you've done to me_

_My heart has taken control of my body_

_My heart is looking for yours to hold_

_Its forever searching_

But your heart is no where to be found

_For it was never there_

_See what you've done to me?_

_You have me forever searching_

_In this state of insanity_

_No one can help me_

_Ive fallen_

_Fallen in love_

_But my heart still searches_

_For yours to hold_

_But your no where to be found_

_Even though _

_You're right in front of me_

_My heart cannot seek_

_The one that lies in your chest_

_For it was never there_

_I have fallen in love _

_With a heartless soul_

_You leave my heart_

_Forever seeking yours to hold_

I closed my notebook and took another hit.

Light.

Inhale.

Breath.

Yes. Life was perfect. I don't need reality. All I need is my weed. Fuck boys. Fuck parents. Fuck life. I could sit here forever huffing on my bowl.


	7. Chapter 7: man in the mirror

**Chapter Seven:**

**Man in the Mirror**

I woke up on my bedroom floor. The record was still spinning, but it made a repetitive scratching sound. It was unusually dark in my room. But all the colors seemed very bright. It was odd.

I got up and walked to my door. I opened it and walked down the hall way and pass the empty room that use to be my parents. But when I walked by, there was a strange sound coming from the room. So I turned around to examine what was in there. As I turned the corner and walked in the room, there was blood everywhere. On the walls, the windows, the floor. It was just everywhere. And there was a man sitting in the corner with his legs to his chest. He was rocking back and fourth and he was whimpering. I looked closely at the man. He had silver hair.

The man lifted his head and looked up at me. It was Kakashi. But a more younger Kakashi. What was he doing sitting there covered in blood in my house? What the hell was going on?

I walked up to him and said, "Kakashi? What happened?"

"They did it."

"Did what?"

"They did it."

"What are you talking about?"

Kakashi looked away and stared at the wall in front of him.

"They're all dead."

"Who's dead?"

"I killed them."

"Kakashi…? What's going on?"

"They killed him."

"Who killed who?"

"They killed HIM."

"Who are they Kakashi? Who did this?"

"I killed them."

"What?"

"They killed him. So I killed them."

I grabbed Kakashi's arm and tried to yank him up.

"Come on. Lets get you out of here."

"LET GO!"

"Kakashi? Why are you …"

"You shouldn't be alive! You're dead!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Get the hell away from me! Your dead! Your dead!"

"Kakashi! Its Sasuke! Im not dead!"

"They killed you! Get away!" Kakashi screamed as he backed closer in the corner with each spoken word.

"Kakashi you need help! Now lets go!" I motioned closer to him. That made it worse. He picked up a broken mirror shard and threw it at me. It got stuck in my shoulder.

"Kakashi! What the hell!" I grabbed the shard out of my shoulder. And I caught my reflection. But it wasn't me. The guy I was looking at wasn't Sasuke Uchia. The man in the mirror was Jiraiya…and he had blood all over his face…


	8. Chapter 8: answers

**Chapter Eight:**

**Answers.**

I sprang up off the floor. Sweat all over my face. I looked around and found myself in my room. I was sitting on the floor next to my record player. That was the weirdest dream I had ever had. And I needed to know what it meant. You don't just dream something like that.

I got up and ran out of my door, down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. I had to find some answers. There has to be a meaning to this dream.

I got a cab and told the man Kakashi's address. I sat back in the seat and relaxed a bit. Going through each part of the dream over and over again.

The cab came to a stop and I hopped out. I walked up to Kakashi's front door. I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before the door slowly opened.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Kakashi had a confused look on his face.

I stepped inside. "I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Kakashi closed the door and followed me as I walked toward the living room. I sat down and he sat across from me.

"I had a dream." I began to say. He looked more confused than ever. So I explained the dream I had. And when I finished, I looked up at his face and it was pale white. He had worry in his eyes.

"So what does it mean?" I asked. It took him awhile to respond.

"I swore I'd never speak of it again." He looked at the floor.

"Kakashi….?"

"A long time ago, I was in a gang. I was a drug dealer for a drug lord. He was a strong powerful man. Full of a lot of hate. He killed a man just because he could. And he always got away with it. And Jiraiya was my best friend. He helped me sell the drugs.

One day someone had an idea to steal from the drug lord. They stole thousands of dollars worth of drugs. The drug lord found out. But Jiraiya was framed. Why he was framed, I don't know. He put a hit out on Jiraiya. He was going to kill him. And I was with Jiraiya when he died. They barged in and killed him right there on the spot. I remember screaming. And blood. And before I knew it, I was sitting on the ground staring at five dead bodies. One belonged to Jiraiya. And one belonged to the drug lord. The other three were members hired by the drug lord." Kakashi rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm Sorry." I said softly. Now I know why Kakashi was acting so weird that day I got attacked.

"Its not your fault. Just be careful in the gang life, Sasuke. Its dangerous." He patted me on the back and stood up.

"I think you should be going to school now." He said.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Reasons I don't want to speak of."

"Whatever it is Sasuke, it'll be ok. Its high school. Its full of bull shitters. You just gotta tough up and hold your head up high. Now get going." He walked me to the door. I stepped out and turned around, "Thank you Kakashi." And I walked off the house porch and down the drive.


	9. Chapter 9: heaven is around the corner

**Chapter Nine:**

**Hell rolls in, but Heaven may be around the corner.**

I got to the steps of the school building. I stared at the doors and took a deep breath before I had the courage to walk in. I just hope I don't see him.

As I walked down the hall, everyone was staring at me. Giving me dirty looks. One guy bumped into me and yelled, "FAGGOT!" at me. Another kid crumbled up a piece a paper and threw it at me and as it hit me he yelled, "ASS PIRATE!" and him and a group of jocks laughed. What the hell was going on?

Every time I walked into a classroom I had something thrown at me, people staring at me and the words 'FAGGOT' and 'HOMO' yelled at me. And everything in between.

During lunch it got worse. Another jock came up to me and dumped their chocolate milk on my head. I just about had enough. So I stood up.

"What the hell is your problem!" I shouted.

"You! Faggy boy!" the kid yelled back. It was then that I realized that word had gotten out that I was gay. But how did people know? I didn't tell anyone.

I picked up my tray and bashed it against the jock's head.

"Now your in for it freak!"

He reached to grab me, but I backed away. He caught me and threw me across the room. I got up and ran after him and punched him in the face and a group of guys came storming up and started to beat the hell out of me. They yelled at me for being homosexual and called me an emo freak. The principle and a few teachers were able to pull them all off me. I got up from the ground. The jock had his arms held down by a teacher. He stared at me and said hatefully, "Fucking faggot."

I stared back and after a moment I spit blood that filled my mouth onto his face and walked away. He struggled to get free from the teachers grip, but failed. So I walked out of the cafeteria and went straight to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I walked in and just stared at my face in the mirror. My shirt had a big tear in it and was stained with blood, my nose was bleeding, their was blood coming out of my fore head, my mouth, and even my ear. I had a black eye and gashes, cuts and bruises all over my face, chest, and arms. The bathroom door swung open. And I could see Naruto close it behind him in the reflection in the mirror.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked me as he walked closer. He stood next to me staring at my scars.

"What do you want?" I spoke in a harsh voice and refused to look at him. I just stared at the white sink that was stained from the blood dripping from my face. The sink next to it was turned on. Naruto wet a paper towel and began to clean me up. And I let him. He dabbed the blood away from my face and arms first.

"Take off your shirt." I did as he said and he wet another towel and cleaned the wounds on my chest. My chest was full of mostly bruises from the punches, but when I was thrown across the room, I got cut on a lunch table.

He pulled a water bottle out of his book bag. He filled it up with water from the sink and started to pour it on my hair.

"You might want to close your eyes so soap doesn't get in them." He then got a hand full of soap and started to massage it into my scalp to get all the chocolate milk out of my hair. He rinsed it with more water and dried it with a paper towel.

He then pulled long gaws out.

"Arms up." I lifted my arms in the air and he wrapped the gaws all around my torso to cover the big gash in my chest. He ripped a piece of gaw so it was small enough to cover the gash on my fore head. He took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked as I took the shirt from his hands.

"Don't worry about it." He half smiled. I slipped the shirt on and looked into his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto." I said softly.

"No problem. What are friends for, right?"

"Yeah. Friends." He grabbed his book bag and flung it over his shoulder. Then he took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. We walked down the hallway holding hands as everyone stared at us. Then he stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"This." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. The whole hall was filled with whispers.

Naruto ended the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I know you love me, Sasuke." His words were so gentle.

"How?"

"Because. I love you too." He gave me a peck on the lips and led me down the hall and out the front door. With his bare chest and his hand in mine.


	10. Chapter 10: dream come true

**Chapter Ten: **

**Dream Come True.**

The other day was wonderful. We went to get some ramen, and spent the whole day together. I couldn't be happier. Its like a dream come true. Sigh.

It was now Saturday. And Naruto was going to come over. It will be a week since we started to actually date. It'd be a month since we kissed. That month was pretty awkward.

The doorbell rang and I knew exactly who it was. My love Naruto. I skipped to the door and opened it. Only it wasn't Naruto. The smile on my face disappeared. It was a police officer. He came to my door step to tell me that I was suppose to serve a trial next week for Gaara. He got busted for weed again. I told him having that grow house was a bad idea. Gaara's smart though. So he probably already harvested the entire crop and hid it somewhere safe. He probably already has another plant growing. You never know with that kid.

The police officer left and then Naruto arrived. I was so happy.

"Hey there sexy raven." Smiled Naruto as he gave me a kiss on the lips. I blushed.

"Hello ocean eyes." He giggled when I said that. It was pretty lame. But hey, I couldn't think of anything.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" He asked as he made his way in the house. I shut the door behind him.

"I was thinking we could just watch a movie."

"Good idea. What movie?" Naruto sat down on the couch.

"Well…lets see…," I rummaged through all the movies under the T.V. and threw them in the middle of the floor as I said the names.

"We have…Ice Age." I tossed it on the floor.

"Pass." Naruto exclaimed.

"Grown Ups."

"Maybe."

"Toy Story."

"Which one?"

"All three."

"Heh. Nerd."

"Hey! I like Toy Story!"

"I do too, but you don't see me holding all three exclusive bonus copies in my hand, do you?"

"Yeah your right." I laughed and continued to go through the movies.

"How bout Tenacious D In The Pick Of Destiny?"

"I've seen that movie at least a dozen times."

"Half Baked."

"That's a movie you have to watch when your stoned."

"Juno."

"A fat pregnant bitch? Hell no."

"The Crazies."

"Oooo. Scary."

"You gotta pick a movie already!"

"Well sorry. There are no good choices."

"Well what do you have in mind then?" I asked.

"Hmmm…." As Naruto thought I found a movie that we'd both enjoy.

"I got it! Shaun Of The Dead!"

"Fuck yeah!" We high fived each other and I picked up all the movies off the floor and put them away. Then I put Shaun Of The Dead in and turned off all the lights. Then I cuddled up next to Naruto on the couch.

It was about half way through the movie and I was lying on top of Naruto. My head lay on his chest and my arms were wrapped around him. We would look up every once in a while and kiss. Then we'd get back to watching the movie. It wasn't long till I fell asleep in his arms. What a great night it was.

It was morning. I opened my eyes and saw the menu screen of the movie play over and over again. I grabbed the remote and turned it off. Then I looked up at Naruto to wake him up.

"Good morning sleepy head." I gave him a kiss on the lips and let my lips stay there till he kissed me back.

"Morning love." Naruto smiled. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

"What shall we do this fine evening?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I don't know. Maybe this…" Naruto kissed me and we made out for a few minutes. I pulled away after a while cause I couldn't stop smiling. I was just filled with joy. Then I remembered something.

"An officer came by yesterday before you arrived. I have to go to Gaara's trial next week."

"Yeah. So do I. Dumbass got caught with weed. Good thing he already harvested it all and gave it to me to hold. I also have a few plants." Naruto laughed. I knew Gaara was smart.

"How'd he know he was going to get caught?"

"Who knows? That kid knows everything that's going to happen."

"Except when he's drunk." We laughed at the thought of Gaara drunk. He's hilarious when he's drunk.

"So…..think Gaara would mind if we dipped into his weed?" I winked with a half smile.

"I don't think so." Naruto smiled and pulled a bag of Bubble Gum Kush out of his pocket. I laughed.

We got up and headed up stairs to my room. I dug under my bed and grabbed my bowl. Naruto sat across from me and pinched some weed out of the bag and packed the bowl.

Light.

Inhale.

Breathe.

Pass.

We smoked the whole bag. He had about a quarter of an ounce. Which is a lot for two people.

I pulled a bag of Monster energy drinks from under my bed.

Naruto: Whoa. Its like Jesus of the Monsters is living under your bed. O_o

Sasuke: I just looooooove Monster.

Naruto: Me too man. Me too.

Sasuke: What color do you want to flow down your throat?

Naruto: What you got?

Sasuke: Eeeeeverythiiiiing. O_O

Naruto: I want a blue one. Cause my eyes be blue. And it'll be like I'm drinking my eyes.

Sasuke: Here you go then. I'm having yellow. Cause it tastes like bananas.

Naruto: I could really use a banana right about now.

Sasuke: I could really eat one.

Naruto: Yes.

Sasuke: *SLOWLY rubs face on can* It's a liquid O_O

Naruto: Haha. That it is my friend.

Sasuke: You smell that?

Naruto: smell the what?

Sasuke: That smell. That smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells…smelly.

Naruto: What do you smell?

Sasuke: I don't know. I just smell things.

Naruto: You. Are. Magical.

Sasuke: I know

Naruto: You're like Harry Potter o_o

Sasuke: That's a funny name.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: Harry. That's funny cause that means he's probably harry. But he's not 0_0

Naruto: That's deep.

Sasuke: I know

Naruto: Whoa. Do you see that?

Sasuke: See what?

Naruto: All the colors and things in the room

Sasuke: No. Whatchya talkin about Willis?

Naruto: I don't know Sasuke. I. Don't. Know.

Sasuke: You're stupid.

Naruto: Shut up.

Sasuke: …..

Naruto: Oh no! Did I brake you're mouth!

Sasuke: I can't say anything. You broke my mouth.

Naruto: No! I'll never hear your voice ever again D:

Sasuke: Then you better fix my mouth so I can speak

Naruto: I take back my shut up! You gotta speak up! Not shut up!

Sasuke: Yeah! I can speak now! :D

Naruto: Good. I thought I lost you there for a second.

After about a few hours of weird conversations, we fell asleep on my bedroom floor.


End file.
